Time and Time Again
by Xennon
Summary: Hermione is thrown back in time when her time turner is struck by a spell during the Battle of Hogwarts. She's now with the Marauders at the start of their final year of Hogwarts, and needs to deal with people falling for her. She's stuck between hearts, the task of getting back to the future, and the decision of whether or not she wants to leave. lgbt stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Sirius is a bi playboy, Hermione is mostly straight but will have run-ins with a female and a trans-female OC down the line. I am LGBT+****, and reading fanfics that included characters with sexualities such as these in my youth has helped me come to terms with who I am in a healthier light. If you don't like reading characters like these, there are lots of other straight fanfictions out there, and I do hope you find what you're looking for. Kind reminder that this is a romantic, M rated fanfic, and will be written as such. Love y'all 3**

* * *

The walls of the once grand castle that they called home were crumbling in on each other. Bodies lay strewn about on the floor, with sightless eyes that stared into whatever came after death.

Curses and hexes, flew from every corner of the room, leaving none safe and unscathed. Hermione saw, in her peripheral vision the body of Colin Creevey in a pool of scarlet. Her breath hitched but her spells never slowed in speed, blocking attacks from every angle and shooting shots at every black mask and robe she could see.

"Ginny, be careful!" Hermione called out to her friend, as the ginger was in an intense duel with Bellatrix. Time suddenly slowed down as Hermione saw a sneak attack spell being cast by Bellatrix. A spell Ginny hadn't seen. She was close enough, she'd make it. The decision was made in an instant. She ran and she jumped and-

* * *

She woke up, in the infirmary. It was cleaner. Brighter.

A woman dressed in the same outfit Madam Pomfrey usually wore walked by, and noticed Hermione was sitting up.

"Oh dear girl, let me help you." She fussed, rushing over and fluffing up the pillows behind her so she could sit up comfortably, before Hermione reached to grab her shoulders, but finding that her hands couldn't move much past the edge of her cot.

"Just a precaution dear, just for now as the Headmaster helps to sort you out." she assured.

Ignoring the healer's words, Hermione hurriedly asked, "Did we win? Did we defeat him?" while searching the woman's eyes.

"Now, now, please calm down."

"Did Harry die? Did Voldemort die?" The lady let out a hitched gasp at the second name.

The healer's emotions were mixed but steeled in resolve in a few seconds. "That's quite enough from you! I'll be calling Headmaster Dumbledore over soon, and you will have a chat with him, instead." She said, steeling her voice, and beginning to walk off.

"Headmaster Dumbledore- what do you mean?"

She paused upon reaching the end of Hermione's bed, but didn't answer the question. Waving her wand, a cup of tea and biscuits appeared. "Eat, if you're hungry."

Dumbledore was alive? How? How long was she knocked out? Who was that lady? Was Harry alright? Was Ginny-

"What are you in for?" A voice that was somehow gravelly and crisp at the same time rung to her right. She turned and was faced with- "Sirius?" She squeaked out in an oddly high pitched voice.

The form sitting on her neighboring hospital bed certainly looked like Sirius, but he looked... young. It was as if the years he spent in Azkaban had disappeared.

Amused, he responded, "Glad to see my reputation precedes me-"

"Am I dead?" Hermione asked, cutting him off.

"Dead? Darling, of course not. The closest thing death here, would probably be how drop dead gorgeous you are." He flirted with a wink.

Hermione's eyebrows rose at the man who was pretty much her uncle, not knowing how to respond. "You don't- you don't know me?" She asked, dismissing his comment.

Sirius seemed to lose his composure a bit at her lack of response, but gained it back quickly with another successive wink. "If I'd have ever seen you around, I would've certainly remembered it."

"That's not good. I need to find Harry." She bit her lip worriedly and tried tugging at the invisible bindings were wrapped around her wrists.

"You won't get out of those, I've tried. Who's Harry?"

"Harry, he's my friend- he's your-" She cut herself off, sounding a silent "Oh."

"Blimey, I've never asked for your name, love!" Sirius gasped.

"It's… Hermione." She replied just as Dumbledore walked into the Hospital Wing. "Hermione Granger."

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore, I think I'm from the future." Hermione said the minute Dumbledore told her it was safe to talk in his office.

He stayed silent as Hermione described the events leading up to her waking up. She paced across the room as she did so.

Finally concluding the story, she stopped and placed her palms on the back of the chair in which she was supposed to be sitting in. "Is there any way for me to get back?"

"Mrs. Granger," he started off slowly, "I'm afraid time turners only go one way."

"So I'm stuck here?" She asked with a trembling voice.

"Yes." He affirmed. "There is no way for you to get back to the future, you're stuck here, in the past. However, now you are here, you'd be best off being enrolled, and make friends. There's no reason not to finish your education. I'll make arrangements for you to be placed in the Gryffindor girl's dorm." Waving his wand, the school uniform showed up in her arms, another wave, and a makeshift dressing room was propped up in a corner. He gestured for her to change, and she did.

She'd stripped out of the clothes that she'd had on for over a week now- there'd been too much stuff going on, and she didn't have time for anything else but a quick scourgify, but now the danger was gone. She still looked disheveled. What she really needed was a bath. She adjusted the tie once the uniform was on and gave herself a glance before she stepped out.

"Miss Granger, if you ever need somebody to talk to, my office is always open. I'll let the gargoyle know to let you up here whenever I'm in."

"Alright. Thank you, Headmaster." She whispered quietly and exited the office, and down the stairs. She'd made a beeline straight to the room of requirement.

She couldn't help but start to tear up.

* * *

**Sorry about the other story, I lost everything I wrote for it and I don't remember where it was headed. It's up for adoption now, I suppose.**


	2. Chapter 2

The girl appeared in a bloody heap, collapsing on the Gryffindor table in the middle of lunch in muggle clothing. How did she do it? It made no sense. Did she apparate there? Why didn't the wards stop her? Then again, there was no sound of the signature pop that came with apparition, something he wasn't sure his friends noticed. She was out in a dead faint as well. Maybe a portkey? It could be possible, but why now? Why here?

Whatever it the answers were to the multitude of questions swarming his head, it also led to her collapsing into his arms. She was so small, so fragile. She needed protection. The beast stirred inside him, but he quickly shoved it down. He sat still as a group of professors rushed forwards, several with their wands drawn.

The voices of everyone in the hall fell to a hushed whisper, chattering and questioning.

The girl remained still, unmoving in his arms. Professor Dumbledore ran a few quick diagnostics before disarming, binding, and levitating her into the air, taking her away from the students' curiously prying eyes.

The binding part made the beast growl, but Remus understood, they needed to take precautions.

She was in the Hospital Wing now, and Sirius, curious as ever, had to follow her. James had planned to go as well, but needed to attend a meeting, as he had been appointed Head Boy, something that surprised all of them.

"You're turning into a prissy, Prongs." was Sirius' reaction as he leant on the table with his elbows, and cast a questioning glance towards Remus and Peter, the latter of which was too focused on building a snowman out of mashed potatoes, "I'm good, I've got to finish lunch." Peter said.

Remus gestured towards his clothes the slight dirt residue left on him from the girl's form pressed against him, and replied "I have to change out of this, so I'm going to head back to the dorm."

Sirius looked slightly disheartened for a second before shrugging it off, standing up, and tussling Peter's hair resulting in a disgruntled sound from the victim, and nodded at James, "I'll see you two in Transfiguration then. Let's go, Moony."

Grabbing his satchel, Remus stood up, and followed Sirius out of the doors of the Great Hall. They made small talk all the way to the grand doors that lead to the rest of the castle.

"Hey Sirius," Remus said just as they were about to head their separate ways, "Be careful. We don't quite know who she is."

Giving him a lighthearted and lopsided grin, Sirius assured him. "You know me, I'd never do anything rash."

Nodding and giving him a faint smile, Remus headed off to his dorm, to get the scent of the girl off of him, so his beast could stop wanting to follow Sirius to the hospital wing as Remus headed the opposite way.

* * *

There was too much commotion for him to get a proper grasp of everything that happened, but from what he had heard, some girl had appeared out of nowhere, and was now in the hospital wing.

It was unclear as to if she was a threat or not, as she wasn't conscious was she appeared, but the most important question to ask was how. How did she manage to get past all the wards and protections the school had to offer?

She could be a very dangerous tool in the hands of the wrong people. But then again, he didn't have much to worry about, as he was part of the "wrong people".

She'd been in Dumbledore's office for quite a while, but thankfully, patience was one of his virtues.

The gargoyle entrance turned just then, and he pressed himself back deeper into the shadows. She was walking, running almost with a pained look on her face, one that looked like she was about to break down any second now.

He followed her footsteps, always just out of sight. She stopped on the seventh floor and began pacing, pacing until he couldn't hear her steps anymore.

He peered around the corner, only to face an angry blotched face, and a wand pointed towards his own visage.

* * *

What Sirius couldn't understand was why his flirting didn't result in any reaction from her. He was a charmer, a self-proclaimed lover of all men and women alike, and has had nearly everyone at the school apart from the Voldemort lackeys and Lily Evans have some sort of lustful feelings for him at some point in time. If his words didn't make them weak at the knees, then his looks would.

She also seemingly knew him, even though he's never seen her around.

None of it made sense. She was like one of those impossible puzzles that Reggie loved so much, ones that were seemingly stuck together with no way to get apart. He didn't like those puzzles, and it never made sense to him why his younger sibling would put himself through those tormenting hours poking and prodding at it.

But why did his heart become so erratic when her gaze first landed on him?

Why did he latch on to every melodious word that came out of her mouth, like he was a man quenched of thirst, and she was his oasis?

None of it made sense, and he was beginning to sound like James on one of his rants about Lily.

He frowned as he got out up out of his cot in the hospital wing, and checked out with Madame Stone and Pomfrey, the latter of which was in her office, filing the Hospital Wing's monthly paperwork.

"Don't visit anytime soon!" Madame Stone chided, her wrinkly face grinning at the young troublemaker.

"I don't make promises I can't keep, Penny." He shot back, matching her expression.

"Oh, you make me feel so young." She sighed and waved her hand. "Now shoo, the next class starts soon, you don't want to be late."

"Of course. Bye Penny, Madame Pomfrey!" He said while exiting the door to the hallway.

See? Even old ladies fell for him. Maybe if he stuck around Hermione for long enough, she would too. Yeah, that sounds about right.

* * *

**I revised the first chapter a bit, changed some things around, no major changes, just subtle tweaks to make the plot work.**


	3. Chapter 3

With a shaky breath and a steady hand, Hermione looked at the boy standing a head taller in front of her. He was gorgeous, with mixed chocolate skin and a head of black curls, and misty blue-grey eyes. She'd felt those eyes on her when she left the headmaster's office, and felt the presence trailing behind her since. She's gotten far too used to watching her back while running with Ron and Harry.

She clenched her jaw. Now's not the time to be thinking about them.

"Who are you, and why have you been following me?" Hermione questioned, wand never wavering- though her voice made up for it in full. She swallowed, attempting to calm her nerves.

Lifting his arms in a defensive manner, the boy took a step back. "Zabini. Nicolas Zabini. I'm just curious as to who you are, that's all."

She blinked a bit at the name, recalling the other Zabini she knew in her time. Was this guy Blaise's father? Gathering her thoughts, she retorted, "Curious enough to have been stalking me here?"

"Curiosity has gotten me in trouble over matters far less intriguing than you are, my dear. I couldn't help myself." He said, giving her a cheery smile.

"You should watch yourself if you care about your safety." She glared.

"Oh, now that sounds like quite a powerful threat. I might even be angered if I cared about my life." He said, with a soft grin.

What did he mean? He can't possibly mean that.

Not pausing, he continued, "I can promise you I am not a threat… I'd bet my family name you could easily overpower me without blinking an eye. Besides, you're far too interesting." Reaching his hand out, he gently pushed the wand out of his face.

She gave little resistance as she eyed him up and let him move her wand before sheathing it back in her robes. Maybe he wasn't so bad? Sure, she knew little to nothing about Blaise Zabini in her time, but she didn't hold any grudges towards him, aside from his association with Malfoy. Regardless, everyone should be given a chance, it isn't fair to judge someone based on their family.

"Who are you, **_ragazza misteriosa1_**?" He asked, taking step forward, bringing them even closer, softly and curiously.

"No one." She replied, far too quickly with a hint of flush on her face, unconsciously taking a step back. She cursed herself for reacting to him, she was _not _in an emotionally stable spot right now. She really needed to get some quiet time to gather herself.

Pausing and eying her reaction, he continued, "Tell me who you are, tell me your secrets, my love, I'll keep them with me until death." He whispered, advancing, reaching out with his hand towards her cheek.

She felt paralyzed as she looked into his stormy eyes, as if she'd break at any moment and tell him everything he wanted to know, before the hand stopped its progress. A person had appeared without her sensing them, maybe she was too distracted.

With a crack echoing from Nicolas' wrist, a rough voice said, "Stop." with its vicelike grip possibly breaking his bones.

Hermione watched as a flood of emotions ran through Nicolas' face for a split second before he settled at a tight grin, "Ah, Lupin, what a pleasure to see you." As his trapped hand clenched into a fist.

Remus Lupin stood there, younger, with less of a haunted look, but rather with a feral anger directed towards the other man. She felt safe now, her professor was here, and she found her legs as she stepped back from Nicolas.

"Pleasure is the exact opposite of the word I'm feeling right now." He growled. "Leave."

"I was having a wonderful discussion with my lady here-"

Remus' knuckles grew whiter. "_Leave_." He said with more conviction.

Nicolas fell silent and the two faced each other off, the air growing tense with magic before Nicolas twisted his arm back towards himself, out of Remus' grip and rubbed it. He cast another glare at Remus, before casting a more lighthearted grin towards Hermione. "I'll see you later, ragazza misteriosa."

He turned around the corner he came from and his footsteps faded out. She can't say she'd ever experienced someone with advances that were so direct. She only then realized her hands were tightly balled, with indents from her fingernails pressing white into her skin. She examined them before remembering that Remus was there, and looked up to him. He was still glaring at where Nicolas was last seen turning the corner.

* * *

Remus was just exiting the common room in a fresh set of robes when he'd sensed something was off. He wasn't quite sure what it was but he knew he had to be there, now. He sprinted down a few corridors as the sense grew stronger, until he made his way around a corner, where the Zabini fucker was reaching out for the girl.

The exchange happened, and now he was alone with her.

"Thank you. I- I was really scared." She said.

The only thing that was going through his head then was to protect. The girl was not to be mistreated by anyone. He couldn't make sense out of why Mooney- no, why they _both _wanted to protect her so badly, but he didn't question it. Now wasn't the time.

He realized, suddenly, he didn't know her name. He opened his mouth to ask, but she beat him to it.

"Hermione Granger." She said, softly, as if reading his mind.

"It's a pretty name. Mine is Remus Lupin." He said, and stuck his hand out to shake. But as soon as her skin touched his he felt Mooney rise up again, wanting to touch her more, to hug her, to fuck- NO. He dropped her hand like he was scalded, but she didn't seem to notice.

"I'm a Gryffindor, now too. If I remembered the name correctly." She said, gesturing at their ties.

Trying his best to shove his emotions away, he asked, "You talked to Dumbledore then, I take it?"

She nodded, a ringlet of her hair falling forward from behind her ear. He had to physically restrain the urge to push it back.

"Yes. I'll be starting classes tomorrow, I think." She paused. "Seriously, though, I don't know what would've happened if you didn't come along. I hope we can be friends?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes, of course." He said, smiling genuinely. "That would be great."


End file.
